Blood Traitor
by soulsurfer4life
Summary: i heard hermionie's screaming in pain. after some shouting,i heard another scream in pain.only it wasn't hermionie, it was deeper, it sounded like...  george...


Blood Traitor

Earlier

Ron, and Hermione and I had narrowly escaped the Lovegood house. We were in the forest when the snatchers, well, tried to snatch us. We ran for what could possibly be our lives, but in the end they got us and, after some arguing, we were headed to Malfoy manor. Before the snatchers had gotten me, Hermione had shot my face with some spell so they wouldn't recognize me. When we got to malfoy manor, Draco was called into check it really was me. Then Ron Hermione and I were separated. Ron and I were put down in the cellar. Hermione was taken for "questioning" by Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron was yelling about not leaving her there, a soft, singsong voice broke through my thoughts. "Harry? Ron? Is that you?" Ron used the deluminator to light the dark room. It was Luna Lovegood. After a few minutes of silence above, broken only by some shouting, we heard a new scream of pain. It wasn't Hermione, it sounded deeper like...

"George" Ron murmured. "We have to get out of here."

"We've tried. There's no way out" came a soft obviously strained voice. An emaciated old man was sitting weakly in the half darkness. It was Mr. Olivander. The words were barely out of his mouth when a certain house elf apperated on front of Luna. "Dobby!" I cried. "Can you apperate in and out of this room?" he said he could. "Take Luna and Mr. Olivander. " Ron told them to go to Bill and Fluor's new place, Shell Cottage. They disappeared and no more than 10 seconds later, Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail was Stunned by Dobby. we ran out of the cellar and crouched low on the stairs to the sitting room, where Hermione and George were being tortured. The sight that awaited us was far from pleasant. Bellatrix was leaning over George, screaming at him. From what I could see, George was shaking his head no. Bellatrix moved and bent over his left arm. George screamed in pain. When Bellatrix stood up, walked over to Hermione and kicked her, I heard Ron mutter, "like hell" and bolt up, firing spells. I ran over to George and helped him up. "STOP! DROP YOUR WANDS!" Bellatrix's yell echoed throughout the overly large sitting room. She had Hermione and was holding her knife to her throat. As we dropped our wands, we heard a squeaking from above us. Dobby was sitting on the huge chandler. a couple more squeaks and the chandler came crashing down narrowly missing Hermione and Bellatrix. It separated them, Bellatrix to one side Hermione to the other. Hermione ran into Ron's arms. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Bellatrix screamed. Dobby made a retort that caused Bellatrix to throw her knife. Dobby apperated the same moment her knife would have been in contact with dobby's heart. I soon found myself on wet sand. "harry potter…" dobby whispered. Bellatrix's knife had in fact, pierced dobby. Dobby died in my arms. Bill's cry of "GEORGE!" broke into my thoughts. Bill told us all to come inside but I stayed outside, digging a grave the muggle way for dobby. bill had sent an owl to Fred, Mr. and Ms. Weasley. A few days after we had escaped, there was a bang on the door. "who is it?" bill demanded. "it's us. mum, dad, and Fred!" Fred's muffled voice called through the door. Bill ran and opened the door. And, sure enough, Fred, Mr. and Ms. Weasley were standing on the doorstep, soaked by the rain outside. "where is he?" Fred asked. "in here." Bill answered, leading the way to the kitchen. Fluor was washing George's wound. When Bellatrix had bent over his left arm, she had engraved "blood traitor" on his wrist. Mr. and Ms. Weasley were the first in the kitchen. Fluor had just put clean bandages on his wrist. They ran up and hugged him like they never would be able to again. After George and his parents broke away Fred hugged him like he'd never be able to again, Fred gripping the back of George's robes. The moment was interrupted by another loud bang on the door. It was Remus Lupin. He said that tonks had had the baby. It was a boy named Ted, or Teddy, lupin. He then turned to me and said "harry, I would like you to be Teddy's godfather." How could I refuse? After a while, Remus had to go. A couple days later, Ron Hermione and I had to leave to. The next time I saw Fred was at the battle of Hogwarts, but that's a different story.


End file.
